1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a card reader for reading data stored in a card, and more particularly to a portable card reader and a charging unit for charging a storage battery built in a card reader.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventional card readers are usually used as it is built in devices. However, in recent years, portable card readers have been developed.
The portable card readers, however, have the following drawbacks.
When the remaining capacity of a battery is decreased below a given level, the battery must be charged so that it becomes impossible to use the card reader until completion of the charge.
If a card is jammed in the card reader, it requires a relatively long period of time until the jammed card is removed completely. Additionally, it is difficult to clean the inside of the card reader for compactness.
Further, it is impossible to manage the use of a card through another device.